I can't live with or without you
by ChaosKatCrimsonWrath
Summary: With Chichi and Bulma dead Vegeta has fallen into a deep depression and Goku can't seem to stop drinking. How will the pair deal without them or even with each other? Can Goku stop Vegeta from ending his own life? all the chapters have been fixed
1. Why won't you let me die?

**Chapter 1: Why won't you let me die?**

"It's all your fault," says Bulma, her body mutilated, defiled, dead and he felt guilty about it.

"I'm sorry forgive me," sobbed Vegeta.

"How can I forgive you for such weakness you failed to protect your own wife," she screams.

A flash of light comes over the scene as Vegeta is forced to relive the moment she died. She was gutted right before him, while he just stood there helpless, forced to watch their unborn child slide along the pavement, along with the rest of her insides.

"Vegeta, Vegeta your having another nightmare please wake up," says Goku shaking the smaller sayain out of his nightmares.

It's been two weeks since Chi-chi and Bulma had died. Kazaya and Hwoarang came to earth to kill them but they got Chi-chi and Bulma instead. When he saw Bulma died Vegeta couldn't stop himself he leveled half the city before Goku could knock him out to calm him down. Even though he got him to calm him down he still hasn't stop shaking and sobbing since the funeral.

"Vegeta it's okay," comforts Goku.

"Leave me alone," whispers Vegeta.

"No I won't leave you alone am too afraid of what you'll do to yourself," says Goku.

Earlier that day…

"Vegeta… Vegeta time to get up for breakfast," says Goku. "I guess it's breakfast in bed again."

Going downstairs to get his now daily glass of scotch Goku comes back up with the tray of breakfast in hand.

"Vegeta," calls Goku one more time opening the door.

Dropping the tray he rushes to the bathroom, the once beautiful green carpeted floor ruined soaked through. The razor floated on the floor as he laid there cut from wrist to fore arm soaking in the ever flowing warm water bath. Finally getting him on the bed Goku wraps his wounds goes downstairs for another glass of scotch and comes back up with another plate.

"Look geta I made your favorite," says Goku trying to get him to eat.

"I'm not hungry," says Vegeta rolling over.

Sighing Goku heads back downstairs.

Later…

Checking on him every hour Goku feels comfortable enough to relax with a bottle of brandy (now that all the scotch is gone all 5 bottles) and watch some TV. He falls a sleep only to wake up hours later to his horror.

"Vegeta… Vegeta oh my god why did I have to fall a sleep," says Goku racing up the stairs.

Frantically searching the entire building Goku fails to fine the fallen Prince.

"Dr. Briefs have you seen Vegeta," asks Goku.

"Oh yes he's in the backyard in the gravity machine I think he's going to go do some training," says Dr. Briefs.

"Oh thankfully," sighs Goku heading to the back. "I can't sense him so he can't be training."

Opening the patio door Goku races once again to the prince's aid.

Setting the gravity machine to it's maximum volume Vegeta lays on the floor and waits to be crushed under the weight that couldn't possibly be heavier than his misery.

"Vegeta," screams Goku banging on the door.

The gravity machine threatening to cave in on itself Goku quickly IT's inside long enough to grab the sorrow stricken prince and IT out.

Present…

"Why won't you let me die," asks Vegeta.

"Because I care too much about you to let you kill yourself, I know that is not how the Prince of all Sayian's would want to die," explains Goku.

"The Sayain Prince deserves to be with his people and his wife," says Vegeta.

"But the prince had a duty to lead those of us who are still here," says Goku heading downstairs.

Grabbing another glass of brandy Goku gathers his things off the couch and goes back up to Vegeta's room.

"What are you doing," asks Vegeta ask Goku crawls in the bed with him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone not until you'll leave yourself alone," says Goku.


	2. Why is all the rum gone?

**Chapter 2: Why is all the rum gone?**

"Do you think it's safe to go over today," says Gotten.

"Just leave them alone, I doubt they'll open the door anyway," says Gohan.

"I'm really worried, we should at least try, have you noticed how many bottles our laying around the house and dad hasn't come out of his room, I've never seen them like this," says Trunks.

"I tried to talk to Vegeta once he didn't answer, but I think I heard sobbing... but," says Gotten.

"Have you guys noticed how close Goku has been to dad lately and the scars on his arms, he wouldn't even look me in the eye when I asked what happened" says Trunks.

With three weeks without incident gone bye the universe's finest both wondered how much longer it could last. Waking to the strange sounds of the other moaning his fallen beloved's name, he felt the bile come up with the smell of intoxicating liquor on the younger sayains breath. Vegeta went to bed earlier than Goku not bearing to watch him down other glass of scotch. He sensed he had left, but then again he really didn't want to risk sitting through another, top twenty things you have to live for speech, complete with the sadly drunken slurs, so he simply went to bed. This morning he had guessed he went out for more booze cause he was comfortably snuggled up with a bottle of Captain Morgan. Trying to get up he noticed something had held him there, strong and sturdy firmly around his waist. It started to slowly move down into his loose fitting boxers and it's pair wrapped around his chest tightly griping the empty bottle of liquor. Snuggling against him, nibbling on his ear as he sweetly whispers Chi-Chi.

"Kakarot… Kakarot," says Vegeta trying to wake the other.

"Mmm… yes darling," whispers Goku pulling him closer.

"I'm not Chi-Chi," he says elbowing him in the stomach.

Opening his eyes Goku jumps back rolling onto the floor. Ignoring the surprised questioning sayain Vegeta heads to the bathroom. Sighing Vegeta heads downstairs to clean up the empty bottles he already know littered the floor. Goku went through 18 glasses a day to whole cases within the last month: it wasn't till late at night that the affects of the weak alcohol showed, but when it did he not only blamed himself for their deaths, but he began to throw things violently pounding on the ground screaming his whys. All Vegeta could do was watch the younger sayain act on his very feelings. He too wanted to throw himself upon the ground and scream why them and not me? Why did they have to die? Why does everyone I care about always get hurt because of me? Why couldn't I… why didn't I do something? Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it, it wasn't his pride that was stopping him, but something more or less... different, as almost he didn't deserve to be able to throw himself and ask why me.

"Sorry about the mess," says Goku coming down stairs.

"It's all right," says Vegeta quietly picking up yet another bottle. "I think the boy's are going to come over again so we should really clean this place up."

"Oh well I guess we can't clean on a empty stomach do you want some breakfast Geta," asks Goku.

"Yeah why don't you get in here a clean up these bottles I'll take care of breakfast," says Vegeta handing him the half full bag.

Picking up the numerous bottles that littered the floor he came across a special bottle, one in which he bought at a little shop Vegeta took him once. It was grade A rum universal style, strong enough for twice as much as Goku's daily consumption in one bottle, unopened. Now usually he would have gone though his first bottle of human scotch, brandy, or whisky or whatever was in stock, and done cooking half of breakfast, but since today he didn't seem to be cooking this morning, this would be his only chance to get his morning fix. Popping open the bottle he downs it in one gulp throwing the evidence against the wall.

Digging though each cabinet Vegeta finds each and every bottle of liquor and pours each drop down the drain cleaning them and putting them back. Finished with his preliminary work Vegeta begins with breakfast. Sticking in the last bit of toast Vegeta sits and waits for the last bit of breakfast to be done. The kitchen knife lay before him the large one, the sharp one, the one used to cut large potions of meat and bone. Taking off the bandages he stares at the scabs remnants of the wounds. He learned how cut properly now, directly above the old ones it makes it look like an old wound that reopens easily. He learned to pretend to care that he was bleeding when Goku noticed, to create the elusion even further.

"I know my blood is useless it could never make up for letting her die, but I feel so complied to spill it," he whispers to himself.

With the popping of the toaster came the sound of a broken bottle hitting the wall. Quickly wrapping his wounds Vegeta hides the knife back within the drawer.

"If you're done in the living room I finished with breakfast," says Vegeta setting down a plate.

"No thank I don't have much of an appetite this morning," grunted Goku going for his designated liquor cabinet.

Quietly eating his breakfast he watches him open the cabinet discovering the emptying bottles he throws them on the floor one by one, going threw all the cabinets one by one throwing empty bottles against the wall.

"What happened to all the rum," asks Goku fuming at the loss of his only friend.

"I got rid of it all," says Vegeta eating another handful of bacon.

"You did what," screams Goku throwing the table.

"I got rid of it, you have a drinking problem, you're a no good pathetic drunk ," says Vegeta.

"Ha this coming from the man who continually cuts himself," says Goku pinning him against the wall ribbing off his bandages.

"That's different not that you would understand no one ever does," he says looking away fighting the tears.

"Is it," screams Goku punching the wall making it crumble around them.

"Get away from me," says Vegeta.

Tearing the place apart Goku swings left and right looking for something to take his frustration out on.

"Look at you flailing around like a child just because I took your candy away," mocks Vegeta.

"Shut up," screams Goku throwing the knife drawer toward him.

Shielding himself with his arms the kitchen knife goes though him pinning his arm to what is left of the wall, the large one the sharp one the one used to cut large portions of meat and bone. Hearing the older sayains screams Goku turns around to his twisted pleasure the site before him.

"What's wrong Vegeta I thought you liked cutting yourself with large knifes," says Goku slicing further down.

"I can't stand not knowing any longer," says Trunks storming out.

Arriving at his former home young master Trunks walks through the rubbles looking for remnants of the pair living there. Coming into what would have been the kitchen he sees Goku standing over someone bloody knife in hand looking downward.

"Go…Goku," asks Trunks.

Falling on his knees the kitchen knife falling to the floor all he could say through his broken sobs was, "What have I done?"

Wow man like deep 00

Stay tune Chapter 3: Do you hate me? will be up Asap What will happen next time? What awaits the two? What will happen now that Trunks knows?


	3. Do you hate me?

**Chapter 3: Do you hate me?**

**_Okay is as a little authors note if this seems to be a little confusing in the beginning good it's suppose to be confusing like that. Thanx for the reviews oh and thank you for the fixing my grammer part I'm trying to work on that._**

**_Disclaimer: I Own nothing except I will own a Vegeta and Goku plushie that's when all the fun will really begin looks left, looks right Vegeta ran away from me cries That's okay I can always track him down

* * *

_**

The room spinning, his vision blurred, eye lids heavy, screams unheard. Trying his best to focus, all the fallen, abused prince could see was two blotched figures against the pure white background. One he knew to be his attacker who had not move from his dominate spot and the other was unknown to him. All he knew was that it tried to reach him, but like everyone else they failed no one could fall this deep into darkness.

"What happened," screamed the smaller blotch.

"What have a I done," repeats his attacker over and over unable to bestow a real answer.

"So numb," thinks Vegeta.

At least he thought he thought it the smaller blotch coming toward him forgetting his attacker for the moment saying something gargled and broken.

"Trunks," screams another blotch coming into his vision.

"Gotten it's best we do not become involved… whoa Vegeta," says yet another blotch coming into the room staring at him.

"Am I bleeding," thinks Vegeta trying to lift up his arms.

"No do not mmmooo," says the smaller blotch.

All the blotches disappeared as he felt himself floating away to only be set in front of another set of blotches not the ones before horrified and sorry, these ones were concerned and hurried.

"We're going to need some blood here he's losing blood fast," says one of the blotches.

"He's rejecting all types we even tried O he's not taking," says another blotch.

"Got damn it don't die on me," screams the first blotch pushing him down into the surface only to be bounce straight up.

Giggling light heartedly the scene once again turns into pure white.

"What happened," screams Trunks pushing Goku against the wall.

"OMG what have I done," says Goku staring into the distance.

"We would like to take a statement from all of you," says the police officer.

"OMG what have I done," says Goku staring into the distance.

"I don't know what's going on," says Trunks.

"Our dad's in shock I don't think his in any shape to answer questions," says Gohan.

"Mr. Briefs," asks the doctor coming out the emergency room covered in blood.

"Yes that's me is he going to be okay," asks Trunks.

"Your father has a very unique blood type, and he has lost a lot of blood, I think he still has enough to support himself, we'll monitor him for the next 24 hours, but if he doesn't pull though we'll need to perform a transplant but finding a matching blood type will be difficult," explains the doctor.

Waking up in a pure white room to the sobbing of a familiar source Vegeta looks about waiting for his vision to become clear again. Being able to see again it sees Trunks lying at the end of the bed whimpering.

"Wake up please wake up dad," sobs Trunks.

"That's the very spot she was," says Vegeta.

"Dad you're okay, who was there," asks Trunks.

"Your mother, the first time I destroyed the gravity machine, I over did it and she was laying there waiting for me to wake up, she looked so pretty sleeping there, that was the first time I very looked at her like that," says Vegeta lost in distant memory.

"Dad what happened," says Trunks frantically.

"Don't worry Goku just went a little over board with sparing that's all, I'll get him next time stupid Kakarot," says Vegeta.

"You're lying, what's really going on," demands Trunks.

"You sound just like her now all you have to say is something about how much the repairs are going to cost," laughs Vegeta.

"Don't change the subject, answer me," says Trunks.

"Trunks my boy," says Vegeta.

"Yeah dad," says Trunks.

"Do you hate me," asks Vegeta.

"Do I hate you… what do you mean by that," asks Trunks.

"For letting your mother die the way she did I mean," asks Vegeta.

"Dad that wasn't your fault I don't hate you why would you ever think that," asks Trunks.

"Oh good cause I thought you did," sighs Vegeta.

"Is this what's this is about what happened I have a right to know," says Trunks.

"Here… give this to a girl you really like," says Vegeta slipping off his wedding ring and giving it to him.

Rolling over Vegeta goes back to bed. Walking back into the lobby to see Gotten and Gohan waiting frantically pacing back and forth.

"Trunks we have to find my dad it's urgent," says Gotten.

"Dad said he lost his temper with Vegeta, and that's what happened I've never since dad lose his temper, I mean even when dad found out about mom's boyfriend the much to friendly park ranger," explains Gohan.

"Where is he now," asks Trunks.

"He ITed somewhere said something about he had to do something," says Gotten.

IT ing back to the hospital floor, bouquet in hand Goku heads to the room he's been avoiding for the last month Vegeta's room. He had Moon Lilly's in his hand they were Vegeta's favorite. They grew in the garden on planet Vegeta and he once told Goku that they reminded him of his mother. The stem was soft white and the petals had an endless combination of colors. On a full moon they would bloom and the petals would dance around in a rain of colors. There was only one place on earth that they grew and only Vegeta knew the location. The only reason Goku know where to look was because he went to look for Vegeta and ended up IT ing there. Taking a deep breath he takes his first steps inside, only to see his prince sleeping. Quietly curled up in a balled he looked like a child sleeping there peacefully. His milky tan skin glowed in the light like the angel his was. Pushing the hair off his face he notices for the first time how soft his lips are like Chi-chi when she sleeps soft yet at any moment she could attack you with a frying pan. Leaning in for a quick kiss Vegeta eye's shoots open inches away.

"Kakarot," moans Vegeta eyes fluttering.

"How are you," asks Goku.

"I guess it takes a maniac trying to cut you up in little pieces to show you what life is really worth," laughs Vegeta.

"Yeah so…," sighs Goku.

"I told trunks that you went too far with our sparing just go along with it okay," says Vegeta.

"But why," asks Goku.

"I don't want to make him worry more than he already is," says Vegeta.

"I'm… I'm sorry Geta I know it doesn't make up for what I did to you, but what else can I say, I got you Moon Lilly's," says Goku.

"I know something you can do and say," says Vegeta softly.

"Anything I'll do anything to make up for it," says Goku.

"Promise me you'll stop drinking," says Vegeta.

"I…I…I.. promise," says Goku.

"Good," says Vegeta sleepily.

"Vegeta," says Goku.

"What is it third class baka," asks Vegeta.

"Are you mad at me do you hate me for what I did to you I mean," asks Goku.

"1 if I mad at you, you would know it. you act so fake happy all the time it pisses me off, it was nice to see you be yourself for once. a true sayain warrior 2 if I hated you as much as you think I do you would be dead by now," explains Vegeta.

"Oh," says Goku.

"Do you know when their suppose to feed me I'm hungry," says Vegeta.

"Dad," screams Trunk running in.

"Can't you be quieter we are in a hospital," says Vegeta.

* * *

_**So everything looks fine in the DB universe, but is it? Can Goku keep his promise? Is Vegeta truly done hurting himself? And what about the two of them getting together this couldn't possible be the end or is it? Will ChaosKat ever write that lemon she promised her fans? I guess you'll just have to wait for Chapter 4 just like everybody else. Or will you**_

_**Reveiw all that good stuff**_


	4. Cold Turkey

**Chapter 4: Cold Turkey**

_**Me: Guess what Veg head**_

_**Vegeta:What**_

_**Me: This one has a little lime in it**_

_**Vegeta: Good cause that last margarita was lacking**_

_**Me: I was talking about the story**_

_**Vegeta:In that case I'm going to need alot more of these**_

_**Me: But if you get drunk then how do you know who you're making out with?**_

_**Vegeta: Thats the point**_

_**Me:Okay have as many as you want **_

* * *

He was finally home after a month on life support another in a small coma and a last one to check for complications Vegeta was finally released into the care of Trunks who moved back home to take care of him. Keeping his promise Goku hadn't touch a single bottle in almost three months, but now on this day, the day of their anniversary Goku craved the comfort more than ever. He couldn't touch a bottle before being too worried about Vegeta and keeping him company in the hospital, but now that Trunks was in the way he wouldn't let him anywhere near Vegeta, his only support line severed.

"You don't have to baby me like this," screams Vegeta.

"Hold still and let me help you," says Trunks trying to change the bandages.

"I want Goku to change them," whines Vegeta.

"No you're not seeing Goku his the one who did this to you in the first place I don't need you to getting into another fight and reopening these," says Trunks.

"It was just a water fight don't be such a pussy, it's not all spraying me with a water gun is going to kill me," says Vegeta.

"You need your rest go to bed," orders Trunks.

"Who do you think you are to giving me orders don't you have a date with Goten or something," screams Vegeta.

"Shut up! Now I have somewhere to go," says Trunks.

"With Goten," says Vegeta.

"I'll be back in a few hours," says Trunks.

"So it'll just be a quickie night," says Vegeta.

"Now I want you to stay up here and go to bed," says Trunks heading for the door.

"Or what you'll ground me, now go you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," says Vegeta.

"Hi, Trunks," says Goku flipping through meaningless TV channels..

"You stay away from dad he need to get some sleep, and doesn't need you doing something stupid or losing your temper again," says Trunks.

"Um… okay, have fun on your date with Goten," says Goku.

"I'm not going on a date with Goten I'm going to a very important business dinner party," screams Trunks.

"And your taking Goten as your date right," says Goku.

"No I have a date with girl from school," says Trunks between his teeth.

"Oh what's her name," asks Goku.

"um… um… Dieja," says Trunks.

"She sounds like a nice girl," says Goku flipping though some more channels.

"Well I have to go before I'm late," says Trunks leaving.

With Trunks gone, Goku had his ceremonious stomach growl. With no kitchen to make anything in Goku orders a pizza.

"Can I have 3 double X pizzas with everything on it, 4 side salads with ranch dressing, and 10 bottles of coke thank you," says Goku.

Waiting for his pizza he sits back down and watches some more TV.

"Wow," gasps Chi-chi as her blind fold is removed.

A small table set outside with a perfect view of the sky by candle light. Dinner was her favorite cooked to perfection with all the spices she liked. They both were dressed to their finest ready for a night out.

"I made dinner, Goten is staying at Vegeta's tonight and I got you something," says Goku pulling out a small black box from his pocket.

"You cooked without burning the house the down that's a present enough for me Goku what else could you have possibly done," swoons Chi-chi looking up at him with her dove eyes.

Opening the box she gasps , "It's beautiful."

It was an Amethyst pendant with a gold chain.

"Vegeta helped me pick it out and I know purple was your favorite color so," says Goku scratching the back of his head.

Flipping it over it had a special engraving: I loov u Che-che.

"I did the engraving myself," says Goku proud of himself.

"Oh I love it," screams Chi-chi glumping him.

Settling down they begin to eat dinner, staring into each others eyes underneath the full moon. Peacefully they begin to watch the stars drowning out the world.

"Goku, I'm kind of cold," says Chi-chi.

"Let me run back to the house and get a blanket," says Goku.

Coming back through the clearing in the little wood by their little home in their area of the mountains, he sees him Hwoarang holding her down ripping off her clothes as she screams. Screams for her beloved, as Goku runs to her, she seems to get further away like running on a tread mill and not being able to keep up. His thrusts hardening, Goku's anger rises forcing him to take flight breaking whatever barrier that kept them apart reaching them he throws Hwoarang into a tree and cuddles his beloved.

"I'm afraid you're too late Kakarot," says Hwoarang holding up the bloody knife in his hand.

Taking another look at his beloved he sees she has been from cut ear to ear.

Waking to sounds of the door bell screaming Goku rushes to answer the door.

"3 double X pizzas with everything on it, 4 side salads with ranch dressing, and 10 bottles of coke your total comes up to 25.15," says the pizza boy.

Putting down his night time snack he is surprised by a deep wild scream coming from the only occupied upstairs room. Running to he throws open the door to see Vegeta failing on the bed tarring at his neck trapped in a nightmare.

"Die, die, die," laughs Bulma pulling the cord around his neck tighter as he gasps for air.

"Vegeta stop it you have to wake up," screams Goku's voice.

"Why do you get to live and I have to die," screams Bulma the bones beginning to snap.

Vegeta… Vegeta… Vegeta

"Vegeta wake up," screams Goku pinning his hands to the bed.

His eyes snapping open Vegeta gasping for breath clasping his throat he feels the cold sweat and blood on his hand

"Vegeta, are you okay," asks Goku

"I'm… o… kay… Kak…a…rot… it was… only… a nightmare," studders Vegeta still holding his throat eyes permanent on the nothingness before him.

"You're shaking, you were screaming gasping for air and you ripped open your own throat trying to get something off you're not okay," says Goku.

"I'm… fine… just… let me… get some bandages and clean this up Trunks will have fit when he comes home," says Vegeta still staring off in the distance.

"I have some pizza if you want some," sighs Goku heading downstairs.

"I think I would like that," says Vegeta.

Coming downstairs Vegeta sits down and puts the scissors and bandages on the table.

"Kakarot could you wrap my neck I can't stop shake, but not too tight okay I want it really loose" asks Vegeta.

"What's wrong honey you've had the same look all night," says Goten snuggling up against him.

"It's nothing," says Trunks.

"It doesn't look like nothing you still worried about our dad's aren't you," says Goten.

"No that's not it, I told them I was going to a business party and they both said that I was taking you as my date," says Trunks.

"Oh so then they know then," says Goten.

"Yeah I think so," says Trunks.

"Well let me help you forget all about them," says Goten slowly unzipping his pants.

"Whoa Goten I'm trying to drive," screams Trunks almost swerving into on coming traffic.

"You said you'd teach me how to drive Trunks I'm just getting started on the stick shift," says Goten starting to slowly stork him up and down.

"Goten… let me… pull… over," screams Trunks between moans trying to stop the bobbing teen on his waist.

Trying to remain with in his lane young master trunks swivels around two cars that crash into each blocking the road way on this dark night. Cars piling up behind them swerving and crashing in front soon young master Trunks and his companion join the pile up

* * *

_**Vegeta: You ment between them?**_

_** Me: Yeah**_

_** Vegeta: Then... who... did... I... just? looks confused**_

_**Me: I don't know? - smoking**_

_** Vegeta: Why you little.**_

_**Me:runs away see you next time **_


	5. I Don't Wanna Know

**Chapter 5: I Don't Wanna Know**

"Wh... where I am I," moans Trunks coming to.

"Your in a hospital," explains Vegeta. "You were in a car accident caused a four car pile up on the highway... congrats."

"Uuggg," moans Goten in the bed next door.

"Nurse I think he needs more pain reliever," calls Goku.

"What happened to your neck, did Goku lose his temper again," asks Trunks noticing the fresh bandages.

"Oh this is nothing I'd be more worried about you right you, I saw what it looked like before the surgery interesting to say the least," says Vegeta.

"What are you talking about," asks Trunks.

"Hey Geta I'm gonna... go get something to drink want something," asks Goku peeking his head through the curtain.

"Sure," replies Vegeta.

"What happened to Goten," gasps Trunks.

"His jaw is broken, if you want to see approximately where the bone broke through just lift up the sheet," explains Vegeta.

"OMFG," screams Trunks looking at the stitches in his swollen appanage.

"Yeah, I'm surprise you can't feel anything, but then again you may never again they said it all depends how it heals 37 stitches I would yell at you but considering they'll take the stitches without any antithetic I don't think I have to," says Vegeta disappearing behind the thin curtain.

"Vegeta!," springs Goku giving him his soda.

"So what did they say?" asks Vegeta.

"He can't eat solid foods for awhile and we need some get him some fake teeth most of them were knocked out," explains Goku.

"Well his dental records are laying in the next bed so it's not like we can't get him perfect replacements they are immortalized," says Vegeta.

"Sooo how do you two feel," asks Goku pulling back the curtain.

"Dad I can explain," starts Trunks.

"Don't bother," stops Goku and Vegeta.

"I can already come up the answer but I just don't want to know," says Vegeta.

"So how was that important meeting Trunks," asks Goku.

"Kakarot! What did I say," scolds Vegeta.

"No teasing them while they're in the hospital," chastised Goku.

"Good and," scolds Vegeta.

"When they get out we should feed Goten bananas cause he needs to learn how not to use his teeth," giggles Goku.

"No the other thing," screams Vegeta.

"Oh if I want to laugh at them I should make up some excuse to leave the room," says Goku.

"Good," sighs Vegeta.

"It's not funny," screams Trunks staring them down evilly.

"Hey Kakarot I think you left dinner in the oven I think we need to go home, goodnight boys," says Vegeta mechanically.

"Geta what are you talking we didn't coo... yes I think you're right I left dinner in the oven lets go home," says Goku mechanically.

"Is it okay to leave them by themselves," asks Goku starting the car.

"Gotens mouth is wired shut and Trunks can't feel anything below the waist so I doubt theres anything to worry about," explains Vegeta.

* * *

**I'm back and this is all I have for you so far I apologize I'm kind of working on completing all of my currents fics before I go onto any of my new ideas but I promise not to rush juob this one its a personal favorite**


	6. The Glooming Three

**Chapter 6: The Glooming Three**

He woke up in a cold sweat even though the Sayain prince had not dreamed in weeks he still awoke in a sticky cold sweat and a fear that would run up and down his spine. Even though there wasn't any signs of his previous behavior Goku still worry terribly sneaking in every night to check on his fellow sayain and every night he would battle his need and desire for a cold drink a bit of strawberry mixed with vodka he thought once, but no he had to resist. In a way the silence scared Goku as a sort of ominous shadow that loomed over the two a scream, or a yell would be nice if only he could get the other to call him a stupid baka he would know everything was okay.

"Kakarot?" says Vegeta softly standing at the foot of the stair case.

"Oh good you're awake Geta, I was just thinking of what to make for breakfast, how about some pancakes," suggests Goku.

"That sounds good," replies Vegeta. "But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparing with me today."

"Of course," replies Goku his eyes lighting up with excitement and relief.

Breakfast was made and eaten, dishes were washed and put away, and beds were made. The pair joined back together in the backyard fighting gear on and both ready.

"Don't even think about going easy on me because of these bandages Kakarot," screams Vegeta.

"It didn't even cross my mind," smiles Goku.

Rushing toward each other they match each other blow for blow. Between the universe's finest the clothes that shielded their bodies turned to ribbons and the heat of battle soaked into their skins. Punches turned into caresses, thrusts became focused lower to their thighs and war cries were muffled by the others tongue. The sky broke open and rain came down soaking their wet hot bodies the long kiss broke and they stared into each other eyes.

"Ahhhhh..." pants Goku rolling off the smaller Sayain.

"I... think... I need to... go start dinner," says Vegeta wide eyed hesitantly walking back into the large building.

"I'm... going... to... take a shower," says Goku averting his eyes.

Back into the house dinner was made and eaten each avoiding the other's gaze, no matter how much the other want to give a quick glance to investigate what started the brief fit of passion that overwhelmed to two.

"I burnt the sausage a bit," says Vegeta softly.

"Really I can't even tell it is kind of spicy though," laughs Goku.

"You picked it out," yells Vegeta.

"I like spicy food," laughs Goku.

"What are you laughing at," sneers Vegeta.

"Nothing," sulks Goku.

"The boys are getting out of the hospital tomorrow," mutters Vegeta.

"I know I cleaned up those rooms like you told me to," mumbles Goku.

"We're going to have to buy more food," explains Vegeta. "Why don't you pick up the boys and I'll go shopping."

"Okay," sighs Goku.

"Good," replies Vegeta heading to his room.

"Good," sighs Goku holding back everything he wanted to say.

Returning to the safety of his room the prince sheds the ribbons adoring his body and heads to bed. Opening the secret door hidden on the night stand he enters the code to the mini frig which kept the couples private liquor cabinet. All kinds of fine wines he would never understand, but she loved and cared about them and he loved and cared about her. He selected a bottle of 1989 Bordeaux her favorite she was always looking for some good excuse to drink it. Much like her it was an acquired taste, sweet, with a unique aftertaste that always left the taster wanting more. But he had let her die, he had watch her die just like all the others before, first mother then Kumiko, and lastly Bulma. All because of him, and all he could so was watch, helplessly.

King Vegeta had no intentions of handing over his only son without a fight and it is a fight he got. They came at night, taking out most of the guards and eventually his father all that was left before Frieza could destroy the worthless planet was the boy. His mother forewarned of the attack ran to his room if there was one thing to save in the ruins of their home it was Vegeta. She ran though the hallways as fast as her feet could carry her but she wasn't fast enough Frieza's Ginyu force were close behind. She hurried into the sleeping boys room woke him up and instructed him to hide.

"Once you see an opening I want you to run from for it. You need to go to the docks Burdock has a pod wanting for you to get as far away from here as possible," orders his mother.

Soon after They enter, They demand the whereabouts of the boy and she refuses, it is only though her cold dead lips that she will allow them to get a hold of her son. But they had brighter ideas, her lips could be used to better purposes before she died. They each had their turn, to defile the queen, but she never screamed she wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing her. But this only angered them what fun was it if she didn't scream it was the highlight of the event so they would give her something to scream for. Blow after blow hit her already fail female body, breaking bones and cracking her spine.

"Stop!" the boy screamed.

But to no avail much like when Kumiko died years later. He had grown up since his mother died and now he was in love. Kumiko was a slave of Freiza much like he was, her people had been slaughter and she along with a few others who occupied the ship were the last of their kind. They had known each other from their first days upon the vessel, they had made plans on their escape and they were to be executed upon perfection on that day. That same day Freiza called Kumiko into his private quarters for a chat about what he called her recent failed mission in capturing an certain item for him. They were to go after she had come back, but she didn't come back and soon Vegeta was called to the quarters on some kind of casual conversation Freiza wanted with what he liked to call his pupil. There she was Kumiko, his first love chained to the wall.

"Kumiko," he gasps.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," she whispers.

"Oh what was that I couldn't quite hear you, you should really speak up and share with the rest of the class," mocks Frieza electrocuting her the prong.

"No, don't hurt her!" he screams.

"Aww young love its so sweet almost makes me want to cry," mocks Frieza allowing Vegeta to have a taste of the electric voltage.

"It's not his fault let him go, running away was all my idea," gasps Kumiko.

"It's quite sickening really a monkey and a over sized rabbit, you two would make some ugly children I must say," comments Freiza.

"I beg of you my load," pleds Kumiko.

"Oh would you shut up," screams Freiza slicing her throat.

And lastly there was Bulma she wanted to throw a party to announce the baby. He was just as excited about it as she was not that he'd ever admit to it. Though it was to early for any human instruments to tell he could tell their child would be a girl. He had already gone over hundred names in his head she might have won the fight to name Trunks Boxers Briefs, but the girl's name would be of his concoction. She would have ended up with another strange name like Thong, or Underwear, maybe even Panty-Hose. Lusha after his mother she liked that name and it would have been his sister's "when ever your father will give her to me," as his mother put it.

Everything was set for the party but before the announcement could be made the Earth was invaded and the two had flown off to check on the attackers. But as they headed to the crash site the attackers headed to the party taking two hostages in demand for their presents on top of the Toyko Tower. Hwoarang took Chi-Chi as Kazaya took Bulma. He had fought his hardest and ended up getting trapped in a ki cage. Their mission was to take them back to Freiza he had place a bounty on their heads. Vegeta had already a large bounty on him being an escaped slave, with Goku add on the menu together they were worth three times as much they were apart. Kazaya and Hwoarang both enjoyed toying with them threatening to kill them both. After two days for being forced to watch the pair beat his wife they gutted her and he watched as their unborn child slide along the pavement, along with the rest of her insides. After that he really didn't remember much only that when he woke up half the city was leveled and that Kazaya and Hwoarang were shreds that decorated the cities landscape. Not a single inch wasn't soaked in their blood, but that didn't bring her back. The dragonballs were no use to him they had already died too many times to ask Shenron for help.

Ring ring sounded the telephone.

"Mushe Mushe, Briefs residence," answered Goku.

"Hey Goku," greets Trunks on the other line.

"Hello Trunks, I thought you didn't get out till tomorrow," says Goku.

"Oh no I just wanted to check on you and dad I mean we haven't heard much from you two and we wanted to know how you guys been holding up," says Trunks.

"Oh we're just fine, your dads been busy with getting the case all worked out and there's something going on with the insurance company that I don't understand," explains Goku. "Sorry we really haven't had time to visit, but the four of us could spend the day together tomorrow for sure."

"Thanks Goku since I have you on the phone I wanted to know if I could talk to dad," asks Trunks.

"Oh? Vegeta just went to bed a couple of hours ago actually," laughs Goku.

"Okay I guess I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow," sighs Trunks. "Well good night."

"See you tomorrow," replies Goku hanging up the phone.

The silence scared him, it didn't sit right in his stomach, it was time to check on Vegeta he thought. Up the stairs In front of the door that slept his prince he could make out the faint sounds of choking. Was he having that nightmare again? Would rip open his throat again trying to combat the unknown attacker? Goku rushed into the room to see his prince laying in the bed hands balled in to fist at his side, choking and gasping for air. All of his attempt to wake the sleeping man failed miserably. The only way to wake him was within his own dream. Centering his fingers Goku dove into the troubled prince's mind.

He stands within a blank room a child, a teenager, and a present day Vegeta sat before him. The child curled before him, the teenager crawled in another direction and present day Vegeta was powering up in anger. Touching the child Goku watches as kid Vegeta is held back by captain Ginyu as the woman on the bed is raped and beaten.

"Mama," screams the cub.

The scene flashes red and he is returned to the blank room. This time in front of the teenage Vegeta crawling away. Touching him he witnesses a girl hanging on wall begging for Vegeta's life. He is held back once again as the girl's throat is slash out of Freiza's anger. The blood goes everywhere and the beaten Vegeta crawl towards her holding her limp headless body in his arms as the others in the room laugh in amusement.

"Kumiko," mutters the boy.

The scene flashes once again as he is once again returned to the blank room running over to the adult Vegeta. In this vision she is already dead and the angry prince has already lost control ripping his enemies apart piece by piece. Soaking the entire battlefield with their blood. Goku could feel his power seeping into the outside world if he did not stop him now he would not only level the city in his dreams, he would level the house in which he slept. Fighting Vegeta blow for blow once again they end in another long passionate kiss.

"Who are you?" asks the confused prince as the scene flashes returning him to the blank room.

Each of three prince's had returned to the blank room and this time each with the woman in their vision. The mutilated mother called to her boy to return to her.

"Come to me my child come give your mother a hug," she called opening her very hungry stomach to swallow the frighten child.

Running to the child's side Goku quickly defeats the monster.

"Who are you?" asks the child.

Brought to attention of the other two's screams Goku runs to their ad. The teenage boy helplessly being squeezed to death by his lovers arms.

"This way we can be together for ever," she whispers in his ear. "Forever and ever."

Destroying her the boy cries, "Kumiko."

"Die, die, die," laughs Bulma pulling the cord around his neck tighter as he gasps for air.

Running to his side Goku breaks the cord releasing him.

"Kakarot?" asks Vegeta as the scene flashes.

"Kakarot?" mutters Vegeta opening his eyes.

"Good you're awake," sighs Goku wrapping his arms around him.

"What?" questions the smaller Sayains eyes.

"You were having another nightmare I had to read your mind to get you out of it," explains Goku.

"Oh thank you," replies Vegeta staring into the blank space before him wide eyed and confused.

"Please don't try to hurt yourself," begs Goku.

"I know, I know," sighs Vegeta.

"I love you," whispers Goku.

* * *

**Sorry about the tease but you know you like it well they've finally got some attraction going when am I going to give you guys that promised lemon well I guess you'll just have to stay tuned and keep reviewing to find out :P**


	7. You Love Me?

**Chapter 7: You Love me?**

"I know, I know," sighs Vegeta borrowing his head in the taller Sayians chest. "What! You love me?"

"At least I think I do... I just don't want to see you get hurt I saw what was in your dream and I'm worried about you," says Goku.

"You saw my dream!" gasps Vegeta. "So you know then."

"Yes, Vegeta its not your fault there was nothing you could of done!" shouts Goku.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it," sighs Vegeta.

"Vegeta do you remember when I found out about Chi Chi's boyfriend?" asks Goku.

"The oh to friendly park ranger, yeah not only did you almost kill the guy but you leveled like off the forest after Chi Chi threw you out, you basically fell apart its was the first time I ever saw you depressed," says Vegeta.

"And do you remember what you said to me," asks Goku.

"Stop crying like a girl there is only two points in a warriors life he should cry that is in the death of a child or if you kicked in the nuts and even then you should avoid showing that kind of weakness," orders Vegeta.

"No," giggles Goku. "Not that the other thing you said. Our planet and most of our people maybe dead but I am still your prince and I order you to stop pouting. This is not the end of the world and even if it was you are the protector of earth and you have a duty to those of us left. I won't let you turn yourself into a blubbering mess I'll let you do that after I kick your ass in a fight until then you have to keep yourself in top shape."

"I also called you a stupid baka too you forgot that part," says Vegeta.

"Yes there is that, but you have a duty to us left and you still haven't kicked my ass in a fair fight," smiles Goku.

"No I haven't," yawns Vegeta. "Good-night Kakarot"

"Hey Geta?" asks Goku.

"What baka," replies Vegeta.

"Can I sleep with you tonight," asks Goku slightly blushing.

"Whatever," he snaps drifting off the sleep.

Ring ring chimes the phone stirring a small easily irradiated sayain out of bed.

"Hell-low," he yawns.

"Dad, I was wondering what was holding you up I thought you were going to be here an hour ago," says the confused Trunks on the other line.

"What time is it," stirs the sleepy sayain. "Kakarot will be there in 15 mins don't worry."

Getting out of bed Vegeta kicks the younger sayain.

"Kakarot, wake up your an hour late the boys been waiting," screams Vegeta.

"Wha... oh shit the boys," gasps Goku.

"I'll clean the house and restock the kitchen you worry about picking up the boys," says Vegeta.

"Ok," replies Goku rushing out the door.

"Oh and Kakarot," calls Vegeta throwing him a capsule. "Try to take the scenic route."

"Dad we're home," calls Trunks.

"Let me puts this in your room," says Goku.

Looking around the quite house Trunks see the patch work of the last episode, new kitchen and refurnished living room with new tiles and carpets for the entire first floor.

"Dad." he calls.

"Trunks? I'm in the pantry," calls Vegeta.

"Dad," squeals Trunks hugging Vegeta tightly. "I'm so happy to see you did Goku hurt you again did your arms heal up OK?"

"Did I some how end up raising a girl," says Vegeta pushing him off. "And whats with the skirt? So it doesn't work anymore and they figured they'd just give you a change? Too bad I wanted grandchildren. It's going to feel a little strange being the woman but I'm sure after a couple of nights you'll get use to playing catcher for your boyfriend. Unless you already do that is?... Don't answer that! Well your mother always wanted a girl I think with her strange taste in names she would have named her Bra."

"DAD! I didn't get a sex change and yes it still works for your information.," screams Trucks. "The bandages don't come off for another couple of weeks and until then I can't wear pants for its skirt or nothing at all."

"Hmm... yeah keep the skirt on I don't want your boyfriend getting a hard on at the table, you might not work but he does" shudders Vegeta. "While your in here you might as well set the table."

"You cooked?" asks Trunks. "I thought no self respecting royal would be caught in working in the kitchen."

"Would you rather I'd allow Goku to cook," smirks Vegeta.

"No, no thats OK I'm really not in the mood to deal with the fire department," says Trunks.

The following weeks went by without much thought as things went back to semi normal for the two family's. After the screws came out and bandage came off the two younger Sayains still could not get off the hook.

"Here you go son, your first piece of solid food try not to bite it off," giggles Goku handing him a banana.

"Bananas again," gowns Goten.

"Well there is pudding, and smoothie, in the frig if you want it," says Goku.

"Good anything but another banana," sighs Goten.

"Oh! In that case forget," says Goku.

"Why's that?" asks Goten.

"Their all banana flavored," explains Goku.

"Why, do you enjoy torturing me," screams Goten storming off.

"Goku! Get the rest of the stuff out of the car," calls Vegeta. "I think sense Goten can eat solid foods now I'd cook something special."

"Let me guess fried banana's," pouts Goten poking his head around the corner.

"Actually I was thinking steak but if you want fried banana's I guess I could make that too," says Vegeta.

"No, no steaks fine," says Goten.

Later at Dinner...

"Um.. dad me and Goten we're thinking its been a while since you and Goku got out of the house," begins Trunks.

"Yeah and we have these friends... who are kind of in the same situation and we were thinking... maybe... you guys... could go... some where.. with them... together," stutters Goten.

"What are you trying to say," asks Goku.

"You want to set up with some... what do you call it again? blind dates?" asks Vegeta.

"Yes," flinches Goten.

"Sounds fun," says Goku.

"How about if we go on this blind date you two come up of closet," says Vegeta.

One Week Later...

Under the instruction of the younger half lings the universe's finest were dressed for their dates. Goku wore a pair of lose fitting black pants with a silk button up shirt. As Vegeta who wasn't as corporate with playing dress up wore a pair of comfortable jeans and his bad man t-shirt.

"Father Goku this is..." he begins.

"Launch," greets Goku. "Wow it was like you fell of the face of the earth how have you been?"

"Vegeta I didn't think I would meet you again in a place like this," says the other woman.

"Vira I thought you were dead," replies Vegeta.

"Maybe your friend here will be much better in bed," she sly s hanging on to Goku's arm.

"Maybe he'll do a better a job then I did and snap your neck which I seem to have failed to do," smiles Vegeta.

"Have fun together," says Goten and Trunks running in the opposite direction.

"I think I'm going to powder my nose Launch will yo come with me," asks Vira.

"Aw are your tits deflating," teases Vegeta.

"Vegeta? Whats with you two," asks Goku.

"I know her," explains Vegeta.

"How?" asks Goku.

"We use to go out you can say," explains Vegeta.

"Why do you hate each other so much," asks Goku.

"Well when a woman ties you to a bed and then sends your ship hauling into the sun your relationship with her can only go down from there," explains Vegeta.

* * *

**It might not seem like it now but next chapter will be your much awaited lemon as promised kiddies  
**


	8. The Final Chapter

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

"How do you know the Lunch girl?" asks Vegeta.

"Launch, shes an old friend of mine she trained a little bit with me and Krilin when we were starting out as Master Roshi''s students," explains Goku.

"That dirty old perverted man properly tried to train her in a string bikini or something to that effect," mumbles Vegeta.

"Yeah, but then Launch's other personality took over and things sorta went down hill from there," explains Goku.

"What do you mean OTHER personality?" asks Vegeta.

"Oh well..." begins Goku.

"I hope you didn't miss us," says Launch taking her seat again.

"I hope you two didn't spend the entire time circle jerking around to much," yawns Vira.

"I see you touched up your clown make-up expecting a party are we?" asks Vegeta.

"Ohhh I love this song will you dance with me Geta," squeals Launch.

"1 I don't dance 2 don't call me Geta," says Vegeta.

"What is it was you losing your touch in your old age?" spits Vira dragging Goku to the dance floor.

"Vira thats not every nice," screams Launch.

"Stop moving your lips and move your feet," orders Vegeta.

The music begins to pump threw the dancers start their routines. Soon all eyes are on the two couples cheering then on. First starting in a simple salsa Vegeta grabs Launch by the waist dipping her slowly then picks her up to swing her around his waist. Landing safely in his arms she begins a series of sneezing fits.

"Now he's done for," sneers Vira to herself.

"So thats what you meant by other personality," yells Vegeta.

"Yep," replies Goku.

Smoothly dodging the hail of bullets he returns to his dancing partner after grabbing a pepper shaker from one of the near by tables.

"What in the hell do you think your doing," screams his enraged date.

"Hi, if I'm right and your what I think you are this should bring you back to that version of normal," explains Vegeta blowing pepper in her face.

After another round of sneezing fits they continue their routine of sexual glances and touches. Watching Vegeta and Launch start to bump and grind. The other couple begins to growl with exasperation. The Universe's best warrior begins to get territorial. With each move and touch his anger grows.

"Wow where did you learn how to dance like this," asks Launch.

"Well my mother made me learn ballroom dancing, Bulma and salsa class, the rest came from watching MTV with my son and eating the worm at the bottom of a bottle of Tequila at some crazy partys," Vegeta explains sliding his hand up further up her skirt.

"That's it," screams Goku picking Vegeta up by the back of his shirt and dragging him out the back door.

"What was that all about," asks Vira.

"I don't know," responds Launch trying to hold back the sneeze.

Ha-chou

Leaving out the back door and into the alleyway Goku presses the smaller Sayain against the brick wall.

"Kakarot what the fuck is wrong with you," screams Vegeta.

"Whats wrong, what's wrong you ask me," screams Goku slamming him one more time against the brick.

"Get your hand off me," says Vegeta pushing him away.

"And if I don't?" asks Goku.

"Then I'll make you do it," replies Vegeta.

Releasing his energy he launches Goku into the back of the alley into a pile of trash knocking him out. Brushing himself off the smaller Sayain walks back inside.

Back inside the club...

"Run she has a gun," screams the unsuspecting dancer as the angry confused Launch spills her shells onto the floor.

"You again," spits Launch seeing Vegeta making his reentrant. "You sneezed again," sighs Vegeta grabbing another handful of pepper. "We're going to have get you some allergy medicine."

After fixing his date they decide to exchange phone numbers and go home. Arriving home to a dimly lighted room. An ominous feeling floods the house.

"So you decided to come home," says Goku sitting in the arm chair.

"Yes I did not that it is any business of yours," replies Vegeta.

"I think it is my business when you have some girl humping your leg," screams Goku.

"And you would care about that why," asks Vegeta.

Picking him up by his shirt again he throws the smaller Sayain on the couch.

"I care because... because," stutters Goku. "Because I love you!"

Pulling him into a passionate kiss Goku begins to unbutton Vegeta's shirt. Angry and jealousy is melted away in an instant as the warriors begins to pant in time to each others heart beats. Clothes are abandoned on the floor for kisses and sweet embraces of the others arms. Rolling on the floor and ITing from place to place they end up on the bed. Each thrust becomes more steady and moans more frequent until the pair collapse together tired.

Awaking the sound of chirping birds, the Sayain prince takes in his surroundings. Younger stupider one sleeping naked next him his clothes from yesterday missing and the smell of sex filled the room.

"Good morning Geta," yawns Goku.

A couple of weeks later...

"Geta, Geta, whats wrong," asks Goku frantically trying to open the door.

"Goku just leave me alone," screams Vegeta. "Just leave me alone. No no no no no"

"Vegeta what ever it is, just open the door okay," says Goku. "It can possibly be that bad."

All goes silent on the other side of the door as the younger Sayain puts his ear to the door only to feel a rush of air as the door is finally opened. Behind the angry Prince was a torn apart bathroom with open boxes labeled pregnancy test littered the floor. And in the center of the door way an angry older warrior stood waving a used stick at him.

"You call this not that bad," screams Vegeta.

"No no no no no," chants Goku backing away.

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes," chants Vegeta back following him back.

"But... how I mean why I mean your a and I'm a and you could possibly, be," stutters Goku.

"Well along time ago there was this disease it attacked all the women it spread across the universe it was a plague and over time each race adapted over died out," explains Vegeta.

"But what does that mean Geta?" asks Goku.

"Sayains adapted most males can give birth including me," he explains.

* * *

**wells thats the last of it i want to do a sequel but i'm leaving for boot camp tommorrow so i'm sorry if it sucks you its a little rushed**

**3 wish me luck I love you guys 3**


End file.
